


Nuvenin

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Healing, Magic, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Trevelyan find an ancient Elven amulet in the Exalted Plains. It causes a sexual desire stronger than anything either has felt before. Unestablished relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: Solas and F!Trev get sex pollened. Could be an ancient elven artifact or whatever you like, but either way they end up needing to have sex.
> 
> Solas has had love/hate feelings for F!Trev in silence for a while, but she's never really thought of him that way. Then the sex pollen happens and they have amazing sex and she has amazing orgasms...repeatedly. After it wears off they're both left in a weird place. She realizes she wants more from him and he's even more confused than he was before.
> 
> \+ I prefer a vague Inquisitor  
> \+ Solas is well endowed, bigger than most human men she's been with  
> \+ Amazing oral!

Solas has always treated her with indifference, but it almost feels like disdain. Trevelyan knows it’s because she is human. It hurts her feelings to be judged on something as trivial as her race, which only serves to make her feel she has _more_ in common with him than he is willing to acknowledge. She looks up to him, relates to him, and she just wants to be his friend. But he always seems to keep her at a distance.

The Exalted Plains are full of ancient Elven artifacts in caves long forgotten. She brought him with her in hopes that they might become closer, bond over finding the lost artifacts of his people, knowledge and discovery forging a friendship.

It only ended up being awkward. They trudge along the plains from ruin to ruin mostly in silence, occasionally filled by Dorian prattling on to himself about how uncomfortable he was, both physically and internally and Solas rolling his eyes and sighing outwardly. Every once in a while Cole appears as if out of thin air to make vague descriptions of pain he can hear in the head one of them or perhaps all of them. It’s never really clear.

They had quickly dispensed of the lingering Freeman and sealed the rift in the Ancient Baths. Now came the fun part, looking for lost treasures. Trevelyan had always liked that sort of thing. Putting up with all of the stupid politics and bad guys somehow seems less of a task when she gets to come home with all kinds of new equipment, weapons, and trinkets.

—

He had tried to avoid her. He knew she would catch on, but he did it regardless because he could think of no other way. He knows that she thinks he hates her and, in his mind, it’s better this way. He is at war with himself and it is all because of her, his unnatural, misplaced feelings for her. But of course she’s decided to bring him along, to prolong his proximity to her and thus his torment. She’s the one thing he would never allow himself to have and, more to the point, he doubts that she would let herself be had by him.

It’s easier to ignore his feelings when they are apart. She’s the Inquisitor, though, and when she calls he must come.

Solas follows after Trevelyan, his eyes idly rake over her form, though he tries to stop himself from noticing the way her hips sway so perfectly, the dip of her back, the curves of her silhouette. He forces himself to look away when she bends over to pick something up off of the ground.

“Solas!” Trevelyan calls from across the stone building. She doesn’t seem to have noticed his staring. “I’ve found something.” 

She holds out her hand to him, a beautiful Elven amulet is held within her palm. An opalescent stone housed in exquisite silver hanging from a long chain, tarnished with age, simple but stunning. Solas gently runs his fingers over the amulet, a caress. A calm glow emits, a creamy translucent white light envelopes the amulet, overtaking both Solas and Trevelyan’s hands. It’s tranquil and the two are memorized by it, eyes glazed at such a beautiful almost hypnotizing sight.

“It’s most certainly Elven, but I’ve never seen an amulet similar to this before.” Solas says thoughtfully, not taking his eyes from it.

A quick burst of energy suddenly shocks them back with a loud crack causing them both to land on the hard stone with a dull thud. 

Dazed but quick, Solas regains his composure, standing gracefully before reaching out to help Trevelyan up.

“Everything all right over here?” Dorian calls as he and Cole run over to them. “What in Andraste’s name was that?”

“Fine, I think? I’m not sure.” Trevelyan dusts the dirt off of her trousers.

She chances a look at Solas and her mouth falls open slightly. He doesn’t look well - he’s sweating, his cheeks are red, his pupils dilated.

“Solas?” Dorian asks quietly. He’s noticed too.

“LEAVE US!” Solas shouts. Trevelyan has never heard him raise his voice, his calm stoicism giving way to a ferocity she’s never seen in him before.

“Burning, boiling, he wants to run wild.” Cole murmurs.

Dorian raises an eyebrow at Trevelyan, in return she gives him a nod. Dorian takes Cole with him as they quickly exit the decaying baths, she can hear Cole going on about what Solas is feeling but she can’t quite make out the words. 

Her head is beginning to get cloudy. She feels strange, a tingling, all of her nerves alight. Her skin feels hot, like she might burst into flames, sweat wicks her leggings and tunic. Breathing is difficult, her chest heaves, her clothes are too tight.

Looking up at Solas, she feels a wave of desire crash over her, take her under, already she can feel her arousal dripping down her thigh. Her eyes travel down his lithe form to the hardened length in his trousers. It’s for her. She wants him, she wants to taste him, to be fucked by him, she wants to lose herself in him. Nothing is going to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Solas,” She moans, he swallows hard before stepping forward to her.

They lock eyes and that’s it. He crashes his mouth against hers, hard and unrelenting, licking her bottom lip before his tongue seeks her own. He pushes her back against one of the crumbling columns, the force almost causing her to break the kiss. Rolling his hips against her, he groans into her mouth at the feel of his cock rubbing into her hip, the friction is delicious.

He breaks from her to tear at her tunic, craving more of her skin. Peeling back the fabric from her collar bone, he kisses and bites at the newly exposed skin, running his tongue along her. She whines underneath his touch.

“More,” She pleads, but she doesn’t wait for him. She pulls off her tunic then works at his, she burns to feel him against her with nothing in between them. 

She presses her body against his, so hard it’s painful when he pushes her back further into the stone. She pulls at the laces of his trousers between them, needing to feel him, see him. With little effort, she releases him from his breeches, gasping when he is finally revealed to her. He’s large, larger than she’s ever seen, in both thickness and length, she licks her lips unconsciously, imagining him stretching her, fucking into her in just the right way.

“Maker, Solas.” She’s nearly breathless. “I want you so fucking bad.”

He can’t control himself anymore. What little self control he had immediately vanishes at her words. “This moment will be etched in your mind. For years to come you will remember only the feel of me inside of you.”

She only groans in response. He runs a hand down her body, slowly caressing her breasts, fuller than an Elven woman, their weight unfamiliar in his hand. He reaches the top of her leggings, pulling them down, nearly ripping them in his haste, her smalls go with them and end up in a heap at her ankles. 

He spreads her legs as he kneels in front of her, admiring the slick smeared on the insides of her thighs, glistening in the setting sun. 

“Do you desire me, Inquisitor?” He asks leaning forward, he pauses waiting for her reply.

“More than anything in my entire life.” She’s nearly crying, the ache inside threatening to overwhelm her.

Solas runs his tongue up her thigh, collecting her taste that’s gathered there. She moans loudly, body vibrating under the feel of wet warmth as he reaches her clit. He hesitates a moment before licking a long swipe from her entrance to her sensitive nub and she nearly comes from that alone, her cunt clenching down in anticipation.

She’s dripping and his face is already wet with her essence from just the one taste of her. He begins to lick circles around her clit, switching between teasing her and dipping down lower to fuck her cunt with his tongue. Trevelyan writhes beneath him, she’s so close already that she’s whining with need.

“Please…” She begs him. She needs to come.

He doesn’t plan to deny her, this isn’t the time for that. He picks up his pace, licking and sucking at her clit until she’s grinding down against his face in desperation. One more flick of his tongue and she comes undone, a chorus of curses and moans falling from her full lips as her body shakes against him.

Solas stands to catch her when she sways against him, her knees giving out as pleasure continues to wrack her body.

“Fuck…” She says when she regains her voice. “I need you to fuck me now, Solas.”

“Ma nuvenin,” Solas whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

The language slips from his tongue in a tone that she can only describe as eroticism. She kisses him hard on the mouth, smearing her arousal over both of their faces. He tastes of her, another rush of arousal shoots through her at that, she’s his in this moment.

He kneels again, quickly removing her boots and leggings from her ankles until she is completely bare for him. Lifting her hips, he aligns his aching cock with her entrance. He teases at first, rubbing the head along her slit, coating himself in the wetness that is practically gushing from her now. He claims her mouth again, groaning at the slick slide of his cock against her, an open display of the desire that she feels for him.

When he enters her, all coherent thought leaves her. She registers nothing but the feeling of his thickness filling her completely, stretching her until she fits him like she was made only for him. She doesn’t feel the rough scrape of the stone against her back as he thrusts into her deeper than she thought possible. She wraps her legs around him further, locking him to her, pulling him as close as she can. He fucks into her with abandon, curling his arms underneath her, cradling her, as he bites down hard on her shoulder. 

He feels light headed. She’s so tight and hot, so hot that his cock burns inside of her, swelling even more. The heat of her, smell of her, feel of her. He can’t concentrate, his body taking over, sinking himself into her over and over, it’s as if his mind is floating above watching the scene before him.

She moans against him, grinding down in what little way their position will allow. It makes him growl against her and he feels a rush of liquid gush over him. His dominance, his feral noises, they only serve to arouse her more and she cries out.

“Fuck. Nnng. So good.” She sobs against him. “You feel so perfect.”

“I can’t - ” He manages to say. He won’t last long with the way she is gripping him, drawing him in. “I need to - “

“Come. Come inside me, fill me, claim me.” Trevelyan murmurs, almost chants.

If he remembers nothing else in this world he will remember this. Those words, this moment, the way she clutches to him as if she’s scared she’ll lose herself and he’s the only thing that’s real. It’s her, her smile, her essence, her kiss swollen lips that _make_ him real and she might never know it.

His thrusts become shaky too quickly. He doesn’t want it to end, but the way she moves, rocking herself to orgasm against him, there’s no way he can stop himself. Her walls contract around him and he loses control. He sinks himself deep within her, his cock pulsing as he spills himself, she moans at the feel of him twitching inside her, her walls convulsing in response.

She draws in a shaky breath, as she shivers through the last of her aftershocks. She feels the cloudiness in her head dissipating as she regains her normal breath. Solas releases her gently, his softening cock slipping out of her easily. He holds her up as she drops her legs gracefully to the ground.

She hisses when he steps back, quickly realizing the extent of the damage to the skin on her back from the crumbling stone column. She turns to see blood smeared along it.

“I…apologize, Inquisitor.” Solas says quietly, though she’s not sure if he’s apologizing for what transpired between them or the rawness of her back.

She doesn’t know what to say. They dress in silence.

—

“What in the Maker’s name did you do to your self while we were gone?” Dorian asks when she removes her tunic. She winces when he reaches out to touch her back. “Don’t tell me that you and Solas got into a fight? I know he’s arrogant and prejudice against humans, but you’re the bloody Inquisitor!”

“It doesn’t matter, can you fix it?” She brushes his questions aside.

“Manners, Lady Trevelyan.” Dorian chides her in a mock tone.

“Can you fix it, _please_ , oh glorious Master Pavus.” She shoots back, nothing but sarcasm dripping from her tone. He regards her with a smirk.

“Well…?” He asks again, she knows he won’t let the subject drop. If she wants his help she’s going to have to be honest. It’s not as though she minds, Dorian is one of her closest friends and she would probably tell him even if she didn’t need his help. She just probably wouldn’t tell him _yet_.

“We didn’t get into a fight…” She can only imagine the kind of rumors that would spread if it got out. But she’s more concerned about what would happen if Solas found out she’d told someone than what anyone else actually thought. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“I absolutely promise.” Dorian’s smile is wider than she’s ever seen it. He just can’t resist good gossip.

“Sex.” She says simply.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dorian asks as though he completely missed what she had said.

“I had sex with Solas.” She says it quietly and doesn’t look him in the face. 

Dorian can’t stop his jaw from openly dropping at this sentence. It’s as though she’s just told him she’s Andraste herself.

“You what?!” He shouts so loud she’s sure all of Skyhold heard him.

“Shhh.” She hushes him. “Listen, that’s all I’m going to say. I just…can you fix my back?”

She can tell that Dorian is fighting a deep internal battle to keep himself quiet, keep himself from asking the questions that she’s sure are burning inside of him. But he respects her and she’s more than thankful that he doesn’t press her further.

“I can do what I can with what little healing magics I possess. I’ve also got a salve that might help, but if you want it to heal entirely you may have to seek out someone that is better trained than even I.” He puts his palm flat against her wounds, gentle healing light emits from it and the immediate relief washes over her, as if he’s placed her in a bath of ice.

“No.” She says in response. “…I don’t want to heal them entirely.” She wants to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

“An Elven Amulet of the Lovers,” Minaeve says thoughtfully, turning the amulet over in her hand. 

“How does it work?” Trevelyan asks. She had given the amulet to Minaeve as soon as they had returned to Skyhold, hoping she would have some insight into its powers and effects.

“Amulets such as these contain the essence of two lovers. It’s an old ritual meant to preserve the memory of a strong bond. When two people hold the amulet together, a string of energy connects them, making it impossible for them to stay apart until the magic is broken.” Minaeve explains, concentrating on the stone rather than Trevelyan.

“And how is the magic broken?” 

“Once the two lovers have…completed their…time together.” Minaeve stumbles for a polite way to say what Trevelyan already understands. “The magic connection is automatically severed. Though this one is disabled now. Was it like that when you found it?”

Trevelyan coughs lightly. There’s nothing subtle about the question that Minaeve has asked. “Yes, it was like that when we found it.” She lies.

“Thank the Creators for that.” Minaeve sighs in relief, apparently believing the Inquisitor. _Good._

—

How could he have let this happen? Was he not in complete control of his emotions and actions? Apparently he was not. Solas paces the rotunda, _had_ been pacing the rotunda since they had returned.

He should have known she was under a spell. Solas scowls as he thinks of it. He wanted to believe she desired him as badly as he desired her, still desires her. He was a fool. Why would she ever desire him? An old apostate elf, a mage with little else to offer than knowledge of the fade. 

He sighs and reaches for his paints, something to calm his nerves, anything. She must hate him now. He took her body when she had little choice in the matter, she couldn’t control what she was feeling. She didn’t know any better, unlike him.

As if on cue, she descends from the stairs stopping when she sees him. He turns around, quickly whipping back to his painting when he sees it’s her, he can’t bare to face her and his shame.

“Solas…” She says softly as she approaches him. He doesn’t respond. She reaches out to touch his shoulder, he flinches, her hand dropping easily from him.

“Please, talk to me, Solas.” She tries again, brushing aside the hurt at her rejected touch.

“I apologize, Inquisitor, this particular painting has illuded me for too long and I am only now feeling inspired. I’m afraid I must concentrate.” He doesn’t even look at her when he says it.

“I understand.” She says, her voice full of sadness, he can almost hear the tears welling up in her eyes. “Please come talk to me when you have a chance, okay?”

“I will.” Solas says, but he knows it’s an empty promise. He finally lets go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when she hears her gentle footsteps and the sound of the door closing behind her. He was such a fool.

—

Trevelyan returns to her quarters, exhausted to her bones as she climbs the many stairs to her bedroom. She feels confused, disoriented. Does her really hate her so much? He was ashamed to have had sex with her, all because what? She’s human? She had set out to forge a friendship with him and now he won’t even talk to her.

She understands the amulet now, though what had happened between them felt like something more than magic. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. She’s had sex before, many times, with different men, but it was never like _that_. Never felt so explosive, she never felt like she might die if she didn’t have them. Never felt as though they had so much control over her own body, that they could wring beautiful music from her as though she were the instrument and they the most talented bard. 

The slick slide of his fingers along her skin, the way he held her body to his, cradling her against him while fucked her, a display of tenderness and dominance all at once. The thoughts send a shiver down her spine and an ache between her legs. 

She kicks off her boots and removes her clothes, leaving them in a heap at the foot of the bed. Lying down naked, she closes her eyes. She imagines Solas next to her, the heat of his body warming her, calming her. He would tell her about his journeys in the fade, one particular relevant story about the time he met a desire demon and actually got it to talk rather than try to seduce him. His fingers would idly stroke her arm while he spoke and she would just listen, she loved to listen to him. He would compare her to a desire demon, stoking the fires in him that he thought were long burned out. She would laugh as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss, a deep kiss, the kind of kiss that made her nerves light up like billions of tiny fireflies. 

She imagines his hands caressing her, moving slowly down her body, grazing over her full breasts. He would stop there for a moment, his lips still on hers, while his fingertips wandered over her nipples with the lightest of touches. She runs her own fingers over her nipples, imagining they’re his, the peaks hardening immediately. She moves lower, down, down, until she reaches her center. He would dip down, fingers gliding against her entrance. She’s so wet for him and he would moan in approval. She rubs her fingers against herself, moaning loudly, the ache threatens to overtake her, she’s so tightly wound. 

She doesn’t draw it out, she splits her fingers, massaging her clit on both sides, squeezing gently. She imagines it’s his tongue, laving her little nub until she’s writhing for him. It wouldn’t take long with the way he licks her. She drops her other hand to her cunt, inserting a finger, she clenches around it, groaning, wishing it was him filling her, his hard cock stretching her. With that image she comes, calling his name, her body shaking and her breathing ragged.

There’s a knock at the door and she almost doesn’t hear it with the way her head is buzzing, her orgasm subsiding slowly. 

“Ehrm. Yes, who is it?” She tries to sound somewhat put together as she reaches for an old tunic and leggings, pulling them on quickly.

“Dorian.” The way he says it sounds as though he expects her to already know.

She swings open the door, hoping she doesn’t look as disheveled as she feels. “Dorian!”

“For the love of Andraste, what have you been doing?” Dorian’s eyebrows lift. So maybe she does.

“What do you mean?” She plays dumb, even knowing Dorian will only call her on it.

“Your hair is an absolute mess and your tunic is inside out…” Dorian considers for a minute. “Hold a moment! Do you have a _guest_ in there? It can’t be Solas I just saw him on my way over. No. Cullen?!” Dorian squeals with glee.

“Would you shut up? There’s no one here.” Trevelyan sighs with irritation. It wasn’t for her lack of trying. “Come in and see for yourself.”

Dorian doesn’t need a second invitation. He follows her up into her chambers.

“Come out! I know you’re in here!” Dorian calls then waits a beat. “Kaffas. I thought that would work.”

“You are a very strange man.” Trevelyan says, plopping onto the couch. 

“You know, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” Dorian sits next to her. “Sooo…”

“So? Why exactly are you here, Dorian? Is it just to pass judgment on my fashion choices or was there an actual reason for this lovely drop by visit?”

“There’s no need to be so touchy, Inquisitor. I just thought I’d drop by and see if you were ready to talk about what happened.” Dorian actually sounds concerned for once.

“I’m…struggling.” She says, it’s honest, more honest than she’s been with even herself.

“With what?” Dorian asks, his interest piqued.

“I wish I could say that it was Inquisition business, the weight of so much responsibility, but it’s not that. That I can do. It’s…this thing with Solas. I think…that is, it feels as though…I have feelings for him.” She says it. Just like that, she blurts it out.

Dorian’s eyes widen, a smile spreading across his face. “I don’t believe I ever thought I would hear _anyone_ say that, least of all our fearless and utterly gorgeous leader.”

“Dorian!” Trevelyan punches him lightly in the arm.

“I’m just surprised!” He laughs. “So you caught feelings, huh? Dreadful things. I try to avoid them at all costs.”

“The thing is…Solas won’t even talk to me now. I think he’s ashamed that he had sex with me. I get it, I’m human, he hates them. Honestly, at this point I’d settle for a friendship with him. It’s what I wanted to begin with.”

“Why would anyone be ashamed to have laid with a beautiful creature such as yourself? Human or no. Even Solas couldn’t argue with your finer points.” Dorian says, lifting her chin with his hand.

“I just feel terrible. Like the amulet made him do something he never would have done and now he can’t even look at me.” She pauses. “But I couldn’t have been alone in what I felt and it _wasn’t_ just the amulet.”

“That good, was it?” Dorian’s grin is back with vigor, she thinks if it spreads any wider his face might crack. “Tell me!”

“It was fucking amazing.” Trevelyan sighs dreamily. So fucking amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Days pass and still Solas skirts by her when he sees her, doesn’t say more than two words to her at a time, a nod in greeting, a curt goodbye in parting. He never did come to talk to her. It both angers her and fills her with sorrow. How can he be so cold, so unaffected? She wishes he would just punch her in the face if it would help him get over whatever he was going through. At least then they could move on and try to be civil toward each other. If only he would show _some_ emotion, any emotion. It would be better than how he treats her now. 

As it is, she doesn’t take him when she goes out anymore, opting for Dorian as her only mage. It hurts too much for her to be around him and have him treat her as though she were an inanimate object, one he cares especially little for. 

Dorian can see the way her cheeks don’t lift when she smiles anymore, hear the hollowness in her laugh. She’s hurting and, though he joked about her having feelings for Solas at first, he regrets it now. This is no simple crush or infatuation, it’s something she feels deep down inside her.

—

“Just lay down on your belly, sweet one, let me check on your wounds. The cuts were rather deep and battle is sure to have worsened them. I may need to apply some salve to aid the healing.” Dorian pushes Trevelyan down on the bed. He tugs at her tunic until she lifts her arms.

“I can do it myself, you know. I’m not completely helpless.” She says but there’s no fire in her words.

“Of that I am certain, but I am here to assist so why not allow me to?” Dorian helps her unhook her breast band.

“Thank you.” She says quietly, laying down on her stomach as he asked.

“Kaffas, I’m afraid I’ve forgotten the salve.” Dorian stands to leave. “I’ll return soon.”

She only sighs, closing her eyes, it feels nice to relax, even for a moment.

—

He’s not sure what he plans to say, he just knows that he needs to say _something_. He knocks on the empty door frame that leads to Solas’ rooms.

The elf is bent over a large tome on his desk, turning he nods at Dorian.

“Solas, we need to talk.” He says as he approaches.

“I can hardly imagine that we do.” Solas replies evenly, no snark or anger, just a matter-of-fact tone of voice. The one that makes Dorian want to scream immediately.

The man was one of the most insufferable people he’d ever known and he was from _Tevinter_. He’s only trying to do Solas a favor, he knows the mage better than he means to. Whenever anyone mentions the Inquisitor, sadness comes bubbling to the surface, veiled sadness, but sadness all the same and Dorian can see it every single time.

“It’s about the Inquisitor…” Dorian says grimly. They had just returned from a trip and Dorian had led her straight to her quarters. Solas had not seen her nor did he know she had returned safely. He uses this fact to his advantage.

“What about her?” Solas’ face displays a brief look of concern, but it quickly vanishes before he’s even done getting the words out.

“She’s in a serious state.” Dorian looks down, keeping his voice grave.

“Has there been an accident? What’s happened to her?” Solas loses his calm demeanor against all his will. Dorian sees the tranquility slip away easily like oil from a wet surface. He might feel bad if it weren’t for a few important things - Trevelyan needs this, Dorian needs his friend back, and of course Solas is a near constant prick to him.

“I think it may be best if you see for yourself. She’s in her quarters and she won’t be leaving anytime in the near future.” Dorian continues his façade.

Solas doesn’t wait to be told twice. He leaves without another word. Dorian smirks as he heads up to the library. _”Finally.”_

—

Trevelyan had fallen asleep, though she wasn’t sure for how long. She wasn’t sleeping much these days. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. She hears the door close and her eyes flutter open slowly.

“Inquisitor…” Solas calls as he ascends the stairs.

Trevelyan shoots up at the sound of his voice, mostly unaware of her state of undress. It doesn’t occur to her until she sees his mouth drop open, his head turn so quickly away that she fears he may have gotten whiplash.

“I-I…” Solas stutters, she’s never heard him stutter.

“Solas.” She stands, pulling her loose tunic on. “It’s okay. I’m covered now. You can look without fear of losing your lunch.”

“I am unsure what you mean by that but I should leave all the same.” He turns to her, looking her in the eye for the first time in weeks, deep blue eyes that display an unchanging look of sorrow, as though he’s persistently plagued by some unspoken tragedy. She feels an instant ache in her chest.

“I know you find me distasteful. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry about all of this. I thought you were Dorian.” She looks shy, disheartened. Solas has to quash his desire to lean forward and kiss it all away.

“Dorian? Why would you be waiting for Dorian? And more importantly why would you be waiting for Dorian without your clothes on?” He asks though he knows it’s none of his business and he has no right to ask.

“He was going to apply salve to my back.” She says simply, turning and lifting her tunic with one hand from the top, revealing the thinly scarred skin, cracks forming an unusually beautiful pattern.

Solas holds out his hand to her once she turns back around, a small jar sits in it. “I assume that is what this is then.”

“Where did you get that?” She asks, eyebrows lifting as she takes the jar from him, turning it over in her hand a few times before setting it down on the table.

“Who else? A Tevinter mage with a talent for getting involved in other’s romantic entanglements.” The words are out before he can think better of it.

“Romantic entanglements?” She meets his eyes before he quickly looks away.

“I apologize. That was inappropriate. This whole matter is inappropriate. I believe it would be best if I took my leave.” Solas turns to go, but she grabs his wrist. Her small hand is warm on his skin and from that touch alone he feels power, energy, life.

“Solas, would you please just talk to me? I’m begging you. Just tell me what you are thinking, no lies, no evasion, the honest truth.” She feels her eyes strain, tears gathering. She wishes for once she weren’t so emotional, scared to overwhelm him.

He doesn’t say anything for what feels like an eternity. 

“I have been troubled these past weeks…since the events at the elven baths.” Solas says, his voice wavering. “I haven’t spoken to you simply because I couldn’t bare my shame.”

“I thought as much. I -“ She tries to speak, disappointment evident in her voice, but he holds his hand up.

“Please. I must say this now before I lose my nerve. The mistakes I have made… There have been many and I will try to atone for them in what way I can. I am so sorry, Inquisitor. What I did to you…How disgraceful an act. That you can even look at me is a kindness I do not deserve.”

“You’ve lost me. I’m not sure what mistakes you’re referring to and you most certainly do not have to apologize to me for anything…except maybe for not talking to me.” Unease and confusion are etched in the lines of her face as his eyes rake over it.

“The baths…” His voice is soft, almost a whisper, full of hurt. He looks away.

“What about them?” She questions still utterly confused.

“I took advantage of you. I could not control myself. Perhaps if it had been someone else but not you, never you.”

“What are you talking about?!” Her voice is suddenly so loud that he visibly flinches. “That’s what this was all about? You thought you were taking advantage of me? What did you think? That I didn’t want you to fuck me harder than I’ve ever been fucked? That I didn’t want you to give me the single greatest sexual experience of my life?”

His mouth opens slightly then closes, for once words illude him. She captures his chin in her hand, pulling his face back to her, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“Solas. Listen to me when I say these words…I’ve gone my entire life without feeling a connection so deep with someone, magic or no. I thought you were upset because the amulet forced you to have sex with a vile shemlen.”

He makes an audible noise, somewhere between a cough and a growl. “Never describe yourself as vile in my presence again, I will not hear of it. I have spent enough time around unknown magics to remove myself from practically any form of it mentally if not physically. It was entirely possible for me to have stopped if I had the desire to.”

“I was willing and _eager_. There was no need for you to stop. In fact, I think I may have killed you if you did.” She smiles at him, the first smile since the tense discussion had started, the warmest, most comforting smile he’s ever seen. He’s silent again and she uses the opportunity to close the distance between them, taking his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. His hands are smooth but for a few calluses along the top of his palm where his staff rests.

He sighs, a good sigh, a content sigh, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle. Dipping his head down, he presses a single lingering kiss to her lips, gentle and soft, so unlike the harsh, rough kisses they had shared before. When his tongue meets hers it’s a caress, he massages her own with patience and tenderness. There is no rush, though she feels the fire burn within her just as quickly and just as hot.

“Now,” She says when she pulls back from him. “Why don’t you put those talented hands to use and grab that jar of salve.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. I had no idea how to end this. Hope everyone enjoys the final chapter anyway. :)

He picks up the small jar as she removes her tunic and returns to the her position on the bed. He sits down beside her, slowly running his bare hand along her back.

“Does it hurt?” He asks, dipping down to press his soft lips to the scarred skin.

“Not so much anymore,” She shivers underneath his touch. “Just when I stretch the wrong way, it kind of pulls…”

Coating his fingers in the salve, he rubs it between his hands, making it warm and pliant. When he puts his hands to her back, she immediately sighs in relief. He applies the salve thoroughly, hands sliding easily against her, simultaneously sending waves of healing magic from his finger tips, a warm tingle, the tiny vibrations traveling down her spine, out to her fingertips, further down her body until she feels it in her center. 

“Feels good,” She moans into the bed. He can tell from the way she writhes, squeezing her legs together, that his magic is arousing her. She can’t stop the tiny gasps that she makes as the sensation grows stronger. He smiles, continuing his ministrations until she rolls over to face him.

“Solas, please.” She says, her voice is rough with lust. 

He understands, leaning in to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. When his tongue finds hers she moans loudly, pulling him down onto the bed. She rolls him over, straddling his hips, rocking against his quickly hardening cock.

She pulls him up enough to lift his tunic off, his jaw bone necklace coming off with it. Trevelyan presses herself against him, skin on skin, reveling in the feel of it. He burns hot against her, so hot she feels as though she could burst into flames. She removes herself from him only long enough for the remainder of their clothes to be shed and then she’s back on him, kissing every bit of newly exposed skin, his broad chest, his defined stomach, passing over his cock to kiss up his inner thigh.

“You are so…beautiful.” She sighs, taking him in her mouth. Licking and sucking her way up his length. The size of his cock makes it impossible for her to fit much of him in her mouth, but her hand covers what she can’t, pumping him until he’s moaning, his breath coming out in heavy puffs, fingers tangled in her long tresses, delicately scratching against her scalp. He pulls her back when he feels tightness coiling in his stomach, focus nearly slipping away from him.

She slowly moves back up his body, kissing her way to his mouth, this time taking a new path. His forearm, his bicep, his neck, his earlobe, catching it between her teeth causes him to buck up against her. She can’t help the soft laugh that escapes her. Only then does she move back to his lips, kissing him deeply but slowly, grinding her wetness against his aching cock with the same languid pace.

“Vhenan…” He whispers into her ear. “If I don’t have you right now, I won’t be held responsible for what may happen.”

She smiles at him, her lips swollen from kissing and sucking him. It’s such an erotic sight, he can feel his length twitch against her, trapped between them.

She lifts her hips, hand moving to slowly lowering herself down onto his cock. His breath hitches as her tight heat envelopes him. She’s so perfect, every bit of her, and she feels so good wrapped around him that he can’t help but wish he could stay like this forever, with her forever.

She leans down against him, grinding her hips in the way that has her moaning into his neck, her clit rubbing perfectly against the base of his cock. She pushes herself up until he almost slips out of her, sinking herself down as he thrusts up into her, penetrating her so deep that she groans and clutches at his shoulders. 

He doesn’t let her have control for long, rolling them over in one quick motion, she’s so taken by how sinuously he moves that it takes her a second to realize what happened. He grabs her hips, lifting them up until he’s fucking into her so deeply that she feels it in every part of her being, so full, full of him.

He leans down over her, taking her mouth in a way that feels as though he’s claiming her, lips and tongue and teeth, he wants all that she’s willing to give. His thrusts are languid and deep, not hurried or clumsy. He takes his time, wanting this moment to last, to be committed to memory, one he will cherish when the time comes that he will inevitably have to leave her. He brushes the bitter thoughts aside, losing himself in her instead, the way she moans when he angles just so, the way her brow furrows and her lips part in a small o, the way her chest heaves with panting breaths. 

She writhes beneath him, rubbing herself up against him, though the friction is not enough. She can feel her release just below the surface, climbing ever upward with each thrust he makes. Her hand moves between them, gliding over her swollen pearl, stroking until it borders on overstimulation and she hisses. He nudges her hand aside, placing his between them instead. His finger tips brush against her with the lightness of a feather, healing the rawness of her as he did her back, calm waves of magic that so remind her of him, his demeanor. When he presses against her with slight pressure she comes, his name torn from her lips as her body shakes and clenches down around him. She drags him easily with her over the very thin line he’s been toeing, feeling her walls draw in around him, the vibration of her body. He can feel himself pulse inside her as he spills himself in spurts, coming so hard he can barely keep himself up from crushing her.

He stays inside her until he starts to soften, pulling out to lie beside her. She’s quiet, her eyes closed as her breathing slowly returns to normal.

“How are you feeling?” He asks her, placing his hand on her belly, watching it rise and fall with her steady breaths.

She covers his hand with her own, squeezing gently. “Better than I have in a very long time.” She sighs contentedly. “Promise me something, though?”

“What might that be?” Solas asks, curiosity blooming inside him.

She opens her eyes, rolling over to face him. “That you will never _not_ talk to me again.” 

She smiles at him, a sincere and loving smile, it’s contagious and he feels his lips stretch upward in turn. He only nods in response.


End file.
